


the party

by tiinygay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Party, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiinygay/pseuds/tiinygay
Summary: tw this is story about getting drugged at a party and then ending up in a gangbang there are lots of noncon elements don't like don't read.
Kudos: 113





	the party

**Author's Note:**

> jiewongjreqo first porn ive written pls be gentle with me

It's hot and crowded and entirely too loud in the house as I push my way through the crowd. When I finally reach a door I knock. Hearing no answer, I open the door. Inside there is a bed and a window. There was probably more however I'm so trashed I don't take notice. I had had a couple of drinks and maybe more shots than was wise. Anyways, I don't drink much usually, so I’m a big enough lightweight that I’m usually sloshed far before my friends and end up getting teased about it. However, I can out smoke them on any given day. I usually have a joint or two on hand, I grabbed the special blunt I rolled just for this party with the intention of sharing however my friend who had dragged to this party was probably getting railed at that very moment.   
I decided not to dwell on the fact that she basically bright me to a party where I didn’t know anyone but her and it was far enough away that calling an uber would be way out of my budget. I decided I was going to try to make the most of it anyways. I settled on the decision that before I headed back out into the main part of the party where I would maybe try my luck at flirting with a few guys I would smoke my blunt to work up the courage.   
My friend had been talking to this one really cute guy earlier. He was kinda short with freckles and acute as fuck smile. Maybe if the night went right I would be like my friend with my own guy. I smiled to myself and brought the blunt to my lips. I flicked my lighter over and over trying to light it, but the bic had been on its last legs for a couple of days. I cursed my luck.   
Just then I heard a knock on the door, I stayed silent hoping they would go away and trying to remember if I had locked the door or not.   
Apparently, I had not because the door swung open up to show a guy standing in the doorway. To my surprise and delight, it was the cutie friend had been talking to earlier! He started to walk in the room but then noticed me standing by the window, I noted he was holding a couple of bottles of beer. Before you could say anything he introduced himself.   
“Oh hey, I thought this room was empty, I didn’t hear anything when I knocked I’m Sam” he continues to stand in the doorway awkwardly, I think he was waiting for me to give him the ok to come in. I just stared at him trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t be awkward or weird but my silence probably was doing just that anyways. He continued “Sorry I’ll leave-” he goes to turn around but suddenly my brain and mouth started to work again and managed to blurt out “Actually do you have a lighter on you? Mine died” I clicked the useless bic as proof. He nodded and pulled out his. He stepped closer to light the blunt  
“Uh, Sam? Right? do you mind shutting the door? I don't want anyone else wandering in. less joint for us” it was an excuse, I don't mind sharing, I just wanted to be alone with this random cutie because when in Rome  
He nodded again as he shut the door and then walked over to where I was standing by the open window. I put the joint back between my lips and let him light it for me. I took a big hit to get it started and started coughing, the unknown guy put his hand on my back and looking concerned asked if I was ok. I brushed it off embarrassed I had coughed very unsexily before this very cute guy. He still looked concerned and offered up one of his beers.   
“I had intended to hoard these, but since you’re already sharing, here’s this” he handed me one of the beer bottles, it was already opened and I didn't question it i needed liquid any liquid at all would do. I took a sip and tried to hide my face after tasting it.   
“Not your thing?”  
“Not usually”   
He chuckled. We continued to pass the joint back and forth and I took little sips from the beer he brought. Mostly out of politeness it didn't taste very good and I was already very much intoxicated. We had a pretty nice conversation. Eventually, we moved from standing by the open window after the blunt was finished and moved to the bed.   
I barely noticed when we laid down on the bed together or when we got really close, or when he slipped his hand in between my thighs.   
I did, however, notice when I felt his hand travel up my thigh just barely grazing my pussy. I moaned a little before I could stop myself. This encouraged him to start rubbing with intention. I felt myself blush hard. Here was this guy who I had barely talked to for 20 minutes before he was touching me. And here was this guy rubbing my pussy. I started to protest a little, he removed his hands and shushed me I felt my body relax almost against my will. I had been feeling increasingly fuzzy as we had stated smoking but it was different from the usual high.  
He then held the beer bottle to my lips while his other hand gripped my throat hard. The sudden change in atmosphere shocked me but I was unable to do anything. He didn't look particularly strong but he held me down as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He held me still and whispered, “You’re mine, little girl.”   
I whimpered as he forced me to finish off the bottle that I had slowly been making my way through slowly it was about half full when he first held it up. I was gasping for air by the time the bottle had finished. Some had leaked out of the corners of my mouth and dripped down onto my dress that had ridden up exposing my bare pussy, I could feel my tears still hot on my face. I could feel my mind get really hazy after that. It felt much stronger than normal beer but hey maybe that weed was a little stronger than I remember? I was trying to justify my feelings because I couldn’t fathom someone as sweet as him slipping something into my drink with bad intentions for whoever drank it.   
“Sluts like you are the reason I come to parties like these” he chuckled. “I was talking to your trashed friend who let it slip you came here with no underwear as a dare from her.” the hand not holding my thought slipped down to my pussy again. I was painfully aware of how wet I was already and how exposed I felt. He began to rub little circles on my clit and I couldn't do anything but whimper. I think he enjoyed that. I could feel his hard dick press against me as he held me down. I knew he was enjoying watching me try to squirm out of his grasp in a useless hope to get away. I ended up pressing my ass into his hard dick and I knew i had made a mistake.   
“Fuck, that's my good girl” his voice had dropped so low it was almost a growl. I could hear him unzip his pants and I felt something hard and hot press against my sopping pussy. He ground his hard dick into my pussy coating it in my wetness before sliding it right in. I couldn’t help but let out a moan and pushed my hips back a little to meet him for real. He moaned in my ear and I felt his lips latch onto my neck and suck hard. I whimpered a little and I felt his hand get a little tighter against my neck, I was still able to gasp for air, but it was definitely only because he wanted me to. He ordered me to turn around and get on my knees. I nodded and he let go. I sat just breathing deep for a second trying to catch my breath. I don’t have a long time to recover because just then I felt him push me onto my stomach. My dress has slipped both up and down so it was scrunched in the middle exposing my bare pussy and tits. He groped one of my tits as I felt his fingers invade my cunt. I could feel myself start to build up to orgasm as I tried as hard I could to stop it. It was no use. He moved his fingers around in an expert way. His thumb never left my clit and it never stopped moving as he fingered my pussy. I felt myself clench around his fingers and I orgasmed hard. I could feel my wetness just coating my thighs and I felt ashamed for liking his molestations so much. I tried to hide my orgasm by trying to stay silent but it only half worked. I was naturally very loud. I began to meet his thrusts with little hip movements. I couldn’t move too much because he had me pinned on my stomach.   
He groped my thighs hard and I felt him slip his dick between my thighs and slowly push in. I was still super sensitive from just coming. I could no longer stay at all quiet. As he thrust into my pussy over and over I began to feel even hazier. My head was so fuzzy it felt like any moment I might pass out. I fight against the hazy clouds it threatens to take over.   
“Such a greedy little slut, aren’t you?” he phrased it as a question but it was more of a statement. I felt him push deep into me as I felt unconsciousness take over. 

I woke up to feel something cold and hard pushing into my pussy, it then got a lot wider suddenly and I felt my pussy stretched out beyond belief. I cried out in pain.  
“The sluts finally awake” I heard a voice say it took me a couple of seconds to locate who said it, there were a few people in the room. It was the same boy from earlier, the one I had smoked with but then I felt my memory drop off. He was talking to one of his friends, one of whom was pushing the thing deeper into my pussy. It took a second to figure out what I was but as I felt the bottle losing its contents into my pussy, I realized it was a beer bottle and I burned with shame because it felt good. I cried out again as he twisted the bottle suddenly. I couldn't protest because just then a thick cock was pushed into my open mouth. They grabbed my face and fucked it hard. I felt tears and spit drip down my face. I did my best to try to keep my teeth out of the way because that was all I could do with him facefucking me that hard. I felt the bottle slip from my used cunt and felt another cock being shoved into my pussy. Every time he thrust a little beer leaked out.   
“This whore is wasting these good drinks” I recognized the voice, my mind fished for a name but it was just past the reaches of my memory and I gave up and went limp.   
“Shes too loose anyways” the guy who was in my pussy withdrew and shoved what felt like his whole fist in my cunt but what was probably just a few fingers. He twisted his fingers around in me and I writhed. It felt so fucking good and so fucking humiliating. He then withdrew his wet fingers from my pussy and dragged them up towards my ass. I started to protest around the cock that was still being pounded in my throat but there wasn't much I could do as I felt my asshole being stretched out by what felt like the thickest fingers ever I have never been this glad to be this wet. His fingers were sopping with my juices as he slowly stretched my ass out. I was thankful that at least they prepped me a little. Before I could relax too much I felt another cold and hard thing press against my pussy and then suddenly be shoved in. It was a much thicker bottle than before and I felt it's contents empty into me. I squirmed as I felt the cold liquid fill me up. And then I felt the guys still sopping dick from when he was fucking me press into my ass. No one had ever fucked my ass before and it felt super strange. I started to shake and I realized I was about to cum. I burned in shame as I realized I was about to come while being double penetrated by a cock in my ass and a bottle in my pussy all while being violently throatfucked. I started to come right as the guy in my throat started coming. I started choking on his come while trying to swallow it all, but there was just too much. I felt some drip down into my tits.   
“This good for nothing whore keeps wasting her gifts!” I felt a slap on the face and I flinched. The guy fucking my ass grabbed my hips and pulled me as tight as possible. I felt his hot come fill me up. I moaned and came again. It was all too much. For a second it seemed I was left alone. I knew what I must look like a fucked out braindead whore with come dripping from every hole but the one plugged up a bottle. I saw a flash and felt a burst of shame. Someone had taken a picture. No going back now I’m sure this would get passed around and posted on every cheap porn site. I didn't have time to dwell on it was too hard when I felt another cock press against my entrance. I couldn't even look back to see who it was; it didn't matter anymore. I was a cumdump at this point. I felt myself press back in an effort to get more of the cock in me. I was rewarded by him thrusting as deep as he could in me. I moaned and was quickly shut up with another cock in my mouth. I greedily sucked and licked eager to please and give my actual throat a rest. I felt another orgasm wash over me as the guy thrusting into me from behind started shooting his seed deep into my ass. I felt the bottle being removed from my pussy after the guy withdrew and then I felt two dicks being pushed into me. I moaned as I felt them both thrust into me. The guy in my mouth all but forgotten as I drifted through a haze of lust.   
“I think the whores going to pass out again”   
“Let her, she's more pliable when unconscious”   
I felt myself slip under as the two guys pushed deep into my holes. And I thought I saw a phone recording as I tried to keep my eyes open but ultimately failed.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I know this a pretty fucked up. no, I don't actually condone rape this is pure fantasy. all sex without consent is rape.


End file.
